Helen Smith
Name: 'Helen Smith '''Clan: 'Malkavian '''Generation: '''9 '''Court Position: Malkavian Primogen Status Traits: Acknowledged, Established (Elder), Venerated (Elder), Noble Personality Information Appearance: There's one in every church. Serving the tea, passing out the hymn books. Maybe you've seen one in the shopping centre or your local dollar store. Sweet little old ladies who nobody notices because they "don't like to make a fuss." Helen is the ultimate little old lady. Out of date clothes, messy make up in unfashionable shades, fuzzy slippers, a faint scent of cat and a quivering wide eyed smile. Everything about her is harmless, pitiable, beneath your notice. Personality: Not a trace remains of Nell the Whore Queen of York - Baron John of York's personal seer. Who blood bound her sire and half the London court. Whose prostitute ghouls occupied the beds of every cardinal, nobleman and merchant prince in 13th century England. Who drove Baron John to victory against Mithras the Beast of London. Who cavorted with her demon lover until the very moment the Inquisition's hunters dragged her, screaming, into their torture chambers. Helen doesn't remember much about those chambers. Her mind broke quite early on in the proceedings so everything was mixed up with the thunderous accusations of Seraphim and Archangel Michael rescuing her from a five headed serpent. When her hallucinations faded she was in a comfortable house in the Italian countryside with vague recollections of somebody promising to protect her in exchange for her visions. Protected by The Corporation she has acted as their "Forecaster" for centuries. Now, when the angels bellow their discordant chorus and her eyes fill with bloody visions a hundred tiny listening devices hidden in her home click into life. Cunning in her terror Helen has perfected the art of appearing harmless. She calls people "dear" and asks silly, querulous questions. Over the centuries Helen has learned the harsh truth of Malkavian longevity. Keep your head down. Don't make yourself a target. Find a capable protector and bind them to you. Mortal World: Who remembers Nell the streetwalker from Gropecunt lane? Nobody. Information Known by Kindred Society Timeline * 1917 - appears in Sydney just before the Spanish flu decimates the European continent. Helen presents herself to the local court, joins her local church and then lives extremely quietly. Lineage Known Sire * Charlotte Spencer of York Known Siblings or Childe * None that she remembers Quotes 'Quotes By' *''"He seems like a nice young man"'' *''"Hello dear!"'' *''"Sometimes my cats sing in painful chorus like the angels!"'' 'Quotes About' *She's always bleeding, ''any self respecting Kindred would have taken care of that by now. I don't care if it is stigmata, its disgusting! *Just how old is she really? Rumours *She's turned all her cats into ghouls you know *Those blankets she's always crocheting are for the orphans in her visions Inspirations and Soundtrack 'Soundtrack''' *Vespers by Sergei Rachmaninoff *Cities in Dust by Siouxie and the Banshees *Breath of Life by Florence and the Machine